


Skye

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon. Modern.Aunt Denham has passed, leaving Sanditon House and its grounds to step siblings, Edward and Esther Denham, in some sort of business enterprise.  Tom Parker sets his envision of turning the property into a grand development, and requests his brother Sidney (and his well connected friends) to come to a business meeting to discuss such a venture.Charlotte Heywood is on a summer adventure.  Answering an ad for a roommate, Charlotte meets Esther Denham, who looks after her as an older sister.  Add one heartbroken sister (Alison), one rebounded friend (Clara) and a five year old named Skye, Charlotte begins her tomfoolery in Sanditon.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Eliza Campion/Edward Denham, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 102





	1. Sanditon House

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, another short one...

Tom’s eyes glee as he looked at the large plot of undeveloped land on the outskirts of Sanditon on the large posterboards around the room. Formerly owned by a Lady Denham, who through a series of unfortunate family relations and their schemes of gambling or deceit (or both) had managed to keep the land until the last of the male relation came to inherit.

Mr. Swallington, the local auctioneer, instructed his staff to place the large information sheets around the conference room at the Crown Hotel (the oldest hotel in Sanditon). Aerial photographs and large plot diagrams were placed around the room for further investigation.

There was a modest reserve on the property and the bids were to be sealed to the auctioneer. The land could be bought in individual tracts or as one whole development. The large stately house had sat dormant for a good ten years, boarded up to keep unwanted intruders out, along with a small security detail that resided in a small cabin on the very outskirts of the property that used to belong to the steward of such grand property.

Edward Denham, a good-looking chap, but did not care for his family heritage. He rather cared for money that could be realized with the auction of such great property. In the recent years, the overpopulation of seaside resorts like Brighton or Bath, the small undeveloped ones were teeming with possibilities. Not to mention his overactive imagination of the ways one could spend the income.

The only problem in his immediate mind (Edward Denham’s) was how to keep Clara (his x-wife) and Esther (his stepsister) from finding out that he sold the property and kept most, if not all, proceeds to himself. This was not the 1800s and he was not required to provide for the family. New laws in divorcements allowed him to escape for having to provide alimony to Clara. Thank God the little minx had been decent enough as a piano instructor/concert pianist, that his lawyer, Mrs. Campion, was able to convince the court, if anything, that perchance she should be paying him alimony.

The judge had (or he had heard) snorted about that in the privacy of his chambers when he considered the information on the case. In the end, alimony on both sides had been denied. Regarding Skye, physical custody had been awarded to Clara and that had only been because her lawyer had managed to wrangle up some excuse that Esther had been good enough to swoop in and act as a guardian when Edward and Clara had gotten mixed up in some illegal activities. Clara had managed to keep herself clean, and provided that she was still under the watchful eye of Esther, the judge had felt it would be detrimental to pull the little girl out of the stability in that house.

Edward had complained loud enough that even Eliza had to join the judge on that assessment. Later that night as they worked out their little payment arrangement, she was able to conjecture the feasibility of how having a small child would hamper their lifestyle between their sounds of pleasure. As Eliza pleased him, he relented to her better judgement of the matter of having a child in the house. 

Besides, it would not be like he would not get to see Skye. It was the best of both worlds. He could see his child, but all the actual responsibility would fall to Clara: childcare, healthcare, schooling, tutors, clothes, school activities. All Edward had to do was pick the days he simply he wanted to be bothered to be a father.

So, in the end as he smokes his cigarette watching Eliza walk brazenly naked to the shower, he decided that Eliza was a very smart woman. If anyone knew how to squeeze every available dollar out of a client, it was her. All he had to do was keep her happy, and that was an easy feat. For a beautiful woman, she was easily entertained in the bedroom. Her marriage to Mr. Campion had been one of lust: money, for her, and him, someone docile in the bedroom (especially at his age).

Edward let out a snort thinking about it. It did not take much for Mr. Campion to enjoy his marital relations and once Edward had gotten a hold of her, he made sure she was well satisfied. There was a momentary cause of concern when she was late one month, but as it turned out to be a false alarm, Eddie had taken care of that possibility. The problem had been Clara, who his aunt insisted he marry when she heard Clara screaming his name in ecstasy during one holiday at Sanditon House. Who had not heard Clara?

It was the day before he was scheduled to go under the knife (sort to speak). Eliza thought the whole thing funny of course. It was not like she was not married herself. When Mr. Campion had finally graced her presence for the last time (everyone knew it was not a love match), a solemn Mrs. Campion decided she did not ever need to get married again. 

She had his money, and through some negotiation, she remained lawyer with his remaining partners, strictly so she could keep a portion of that annual income as well. She only needed to handle a client or two per year to remain on the books, so she would always pick an easy case that could be handled quickly.

Edward had been a snag in that operation procedure, as Clara’s lawyer managed to dig up every hidden asset or business dealing that she had spent years hiding from his own relations, most predominately Esther Denham. Eliza did not know what clairvoyant Esther had found to find some of them, but while she had been preoccupied, Eliza managed to swindle the bulk of the inheritance of Aunt Denham out from under her before she had realized it.

Somehow, Aunt Denham had managed to iron clad the last of her inheritance (Sanditon House, its contents and surrounding property) to some sort of business belonging to both Edward and Esther (on behalf of Skye). Only after the divorce was final, had Edward been able to convince his sister in dividing up the property. Through Mrs. Campion, Edward had managed to work some sort of deal to get the business dissolved once the property was sold to either a developer/buyer or more to Esther’s liking, some sort of historical museum.

Edward doubted there would be anyone interested in buying the whole lot as a buyer. He knew a few people that would be interested in land development. Once such person was Tom Parker, who could be persuaded to buy a pet rock. His brother, Sidney, was a man of business and his friends as well, who had deep pockets. He convinced Tom to send for his brother and his friends to talk business.


	2. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three businessmen arrive in Sanditon for a meeting. Some lost luggage and the men need to make a stop at a local retail store where they meet a five year old.

Esther pushed the cart towards the shoe department. Her niece, Skye, was five and they were taking a much-needed aunt and niece shopping day. Skye was Edward’s daughter with her cousin of sorts, Clara Brereton. Clara was in London looking for a better paying job since the divorce between Edward and herself.

“So, what shall it be? Ballerina shoes? Tap shoes? New sneakers to run fast?” She asked Skye with seriousness.

The little girl laughed. “Rain boots!”

Esther gave her a skeptical look but gave the child a smile. “Alright, but don’t you think maybe sneakers too for when it is not raining?” Esther let the little girl try on a few pair of shoes. Finally, Skye decided on pink sparkle sneakers and a pair of rain boots with kitty cats.

“What about you? You need boots too!”

Esther smiled at her niece. “Alright, you pick them out.” She watched as she went running and talked loudly, “don’t run,” but the warning was too late.

Skye went running around the corner and ran into something unexpectant. “Ouch.” She said as she fell.

“Sorry about that,” Esther said as she bent down to help the little girl up. “Tell the gentleman you are sorry Skye.”

Skye looked at the three towering men and chose instead to hide behind her aunt’s leg getting shy.

Out of the three gentlemen, one laughed while the other two were slightly amused. “Well, if it isn’t Sidney Parker slumming in the local Walmart.”

“Very funny Esther.” Parker looked the familiar face. “Don’t tell me someone actually took you off the meat market.”

Esther gave him a blink a few times. “Well, my husband’s been dead for a few years, thanks for that reminder.”

Parker looked mortified, along with the two behind him.

Esther let him squirm for a few moments before she let him relax. “I’m screwing with you Parker.” The three of them looked relieved and it took everything Esther had not to bust up laughing. “This is Edward’s daughter, Skye.” She looked at the little girl. “Can you say hello to Sidney Parker and his boyfriends?” Skye still stayed by her leg. “Guess you are losing your touch with the ladies Parker.” She said amusingly.

He gave her a look, while Babington politely let out a light cough. Sidney looked towards him. “My friends, Babington and Crowe. If you must know, our luggage got lost.” 

“I don’t recall asking Parker.” Esther said coldly.

He could tell Babington was intrigue by the red head as Babington let out a slight laugh at her response. Parker took a breath, “so is it still Esther Denham or is it something else?”

“Just Esther.” She replied curtly. Three cellphones simultaneously chimed off. “Ah, corporate world is calling. Have fun with that.” She took Skye’s hand while they were checking their phones and went around to a few aisles away from them.

Once she was safely in the aisle, she let out a light sigh. Poor Charlotte was all she could think about, knowing how Sidney could be, but before she could send a warning, a tiny voice reminded her she was not alone. “Aunt Esther, what about these?” Skye held up a pair of pink boots.

“Oh, they are a lovely shade of pink. But how about these?” She held up a pair of grumpy cats. “These will match your kitty cats.” Skye smiled at her. “Let’s see, what else do we need?” She let Skye walk her to the toy aisle.

The three gentlemen were done picking up a few things to hold them over until their luggage could be found at the train station.

Crowe watched as Babington was obviously looking for something or someone. “Don’t tell me you are still keeping an eye out for that Denham creature.” 

Babington let out a laugh. “Just what is your history with her Parker?”

“Grade school with her and her brother, before I was sent off to boarding and prep schools where I met you lovely faces. Her aunt owns that place outside of town.”

“The one that looks like a haunted house?” Babington said intrigued.

Parker laughed. “Yeah. I have not heard Tom talk about the aunt lately, so maybe she passed. You will meet Edward later. He works in the office here. I had no idea he ever got married.”

The three gentlemen checked out and got admiring glances from the young brunette cashier, whom Crowe had started chatting up. 

Alison looked at the gentlemen as they approached her registered. She greeted them pleasantly. “Good morning.”

Out of the three, one gave her a somewhat dismissive look, one gave her a kind smile and the other gave her a cheesy grin. “Well, good morning to you,” he looked at her name badge, “Alison.” Crowe tried out her name. Alison quickly rang them up, slightly nervous at the three-good looking, well dressed men in front of her. She hoped they did not have anything of a personal nature on the belt, or she was sure she would be mortified. She only been on the job a week.

Last week, a man had bought some things besides alcohol that indicated he was expecting a really good weekend. When a particular item did not scan properly, she had to do a price check and he had not been too happy about it. He had embarrassed her horribly. And that guy had a beer belly and a disgruntled look about him.

“Aly?” Another man’s voice came up towards her. She turned her attention to her manager, James. James looked at the men standing at her register. “Mr. Parker, I didn’t expect to see you.”

Sidney looked at James. “Just a recent modification to our schedule. How are you Mr. Stringer?”

“Very well thank you.” He turned his attention back to Alison. “Aly, go ahead and take your break after you are done here.” Alison turned off her light. The two other gentlemen  
walked off with James.

The one that had curly hair and a cheesy grin was still checking her out. “That will be $46.29.” He whipped out his wallet and handed her fifty pounds. She quickly made change and handed it back to him, counting it back to him as she been taught.

“So, you are going on break?” Crowe asked politely, which received a slight blush in response.

Her nemesis walked up. Crowe heard her groan. “I’m sorry, sir,” she addresses the other gentleman, “but I’m closed.”

“Nonsense. I have only got this one thing. You can ring me out. You don’t have your closed sign out.”

“Her light is off,” Crowe said looking at him. There looked to be a pissing contest between both.

“Bugger off.” The man replied. “I manage this store. If I say she can check me out, she can check me out.”

Alison froze. She had not actually met the store director since he had been out on holiday when she started. Mr. Howard looked at her. “Well, are you going to do your job?” James had caught Mr. Howard in Alison’s lane and headed back over.

“Mr. Howard, I didn’t expect to see you today.”

He smiled at James. “I came to see how the new cashier is working out. I cannot say I am overly impressed. Perhaps, the training needs to be modified.”

“I’m sorry, but our trainer, Clara, quit last week.”

Mr. Howard gave her another look that Alison did not care for. “Well, maybe we can make different arrangements.” He looked at James. “James, come see me in my office.” Mr. Howard walked off, leaving a familiar box of recently purchased items. Just how many can one guy use in a week she wondered? Certainly, he was not getting that much action.

“Excuse me.” Alison said as she left Crowe there, making her way to the employee breakroom in the back of the store before having a breakdown. Esther caught the movement of her friend’s sister walking quickly to the back of the store.

Finding Georgiana nearby, she left Skye with her looking at toys to see what happened.

“Alison, what’s the matter?”

“That man from last week.” Alison came and spoke quickly trying to get her emotions under control. Oh, how she wished she were more like Charlotte at these times. 

“The good time guy?” Esther had heard the story and had a good laugh about it, especially when it came to the personal affects price check. “So, back again with more?”

“Yes! And you will never believe it.”

Esther waited for Alison to catch her breath. 

“It is Mr. Howard, the store director!” Alison had an angry expression. “The look he was giving me,” Alison shuddered thinking about it. Esther let out an angry sigh. It was bad enough that he had given Georgiana the same treatment, but Edward said he would talk to him about it. The store had been left as part of the estate, and Edward had hired Mr. Howard as its director. Esther had not ever been impressed with the guys resume, but Sanditon was still a small town and there had not been many applicants.

Edward had the final say though and she could not override him. “Was he dressed for work?”

“No, he told James he wanted to talk to him and then he walked off.”

Esther gave the girl a small hug of reassurance. Esther was not as comfortable with Charlotte’s sister as just having met her a few weeks ago, but the girl looked like she could use it. “Come by after work. We will have a good drink over it.” Alison gave her a small smile and Esther went back to Skye.

She spotted Skye talking up a storm to Georgiana. Georgiana had a way with young children and Esther told her she was wasting her time working at the local retail store.

“Thank you, Georgiana. Alison is coming over later for a drink. You in?”

Georgiana smiled at her. “Thanks, but Otis is coming down for the weekend.”

Esther smiled. “Alright, I will just have to drink your share.” Georgiana laughed knowing Esther could not drink half of that without becoming drunk.

Esther and Skye checked out. “Can I wear my new boots?”

“Of course!” Esther placed Skye’s new stuff in her new backpack with her old shoes, along with hers. “Now, we are a matching pair.”

As they walked toward the exit, a large crowd lingered in the doors as the rain was torrent outside. “Why are they standing around?” Skye asked. Esther felt three pairs of familiar eyes glancing her direction, which she completely disregarded.

Esther looked down at her niece and smile as she zipped up Skye’s rain jacket. “Because they are all stick in the muds.” Or, more likely, they were all made from crud and were afraid of biodegrading. “Come on, let’s go play in the water.”

Babington watched as the little girl jumped in the puddles as they made their way to their car. Apparently, there had been some sort of puddle splashing contest as Esther had jumped in a few. Babington let a small laugh out.

“I know that look.” Crowe said disgustingly.

“She’ll eat you alive.” Parker said looking at his friend, giving him some friendly warning, which only received a big grin. Parker shake his head at his friend. “It’s your funeral.”


	3. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen arrive at the office and Charlotte literally runs into something tangible.
> 
> Sidney finds he may have judged a book by its cover too quickly.

The Office

Charlotte got to the office early. Edward had instructed her there were some executives coming from the corporate office. She had Arthur whip up some morning breakfast displays and while he was setting them up, she set up the coffee, juice, and water.

This was her first real job away from the family home and she intended to make the most of it. Her parents had supported her decision to go away for the summer, but she knew deep down, they really expected her back after realizing how hard it was to make it out there in the real world.

Alison had showed up a few weeks ago after a breakup with a boyfriend saying she needed space. Esther had simply pulled another wine glass from the rack and welcomed her to Denham Place.

When she had gotten the phone call from Esther after an inquiry of an ad for a roommate, she could not believe her luck. The rent was going to be reasonable and close enough to walk to most of the stores and even the beach. Esther even sent her some of her contacts for possible job positions. Esther told her that Sanditon was not as thrilling as Brighton and sometimes the gales were the absolute worst, but she was welcomed to come out for a weekend to see if she was really interested.

After a walk along the cliff tops to a large stately house that was entailed to Esther’s family, she had fallen in love with the seaside resort. She spent the rest of the weekend following up on the job leads.

The one working with Esther’s stepbrother would be the best for job experience. She also liked the one with the Parker’s, Tom, and Mary, as a nanny but it would not pay as much. Being practical, she chose the receptionist job. She had also fell in love with Tom and Mary and told them she would be available to babysit anytime she was available. Mary was so relieved that Charlotte thought the lady was going to break down in tears.

As such, her days were spent with Edward and his clients, and a few evenings, she spent with the Parker children, who reminded her of her younger siblings. She made sure she kept at least one day open for herself to unwind.

Mary introduced her to Arthur, who with his sister Diana, ran the local bakery. Arthur was a lively character and had Charlotte laughing so hard she thought she would pee her pants. His sister, Diana, was polite, but a nervous person by nature. If she was not worried about burning the cakes, she was worried about the slightest symptom of illness.

They joined Esther, Charlotte, Georgiana, and Alison every Friday as they got together to either play trivia at the local restaurant/bar or once a month, they would meet and have a book discussion.

Charlotte went to check on Arthur. He had a habit of eating whatever he had made for his customers, to the point that Diana always made more than necessary to offset the losses. “This looks good Arthur. I’m so glad you came to help.”

“Anything for my trivia buddy! Well, I shall be off. Diana has a big wedding cake that is needed for the weekend.”

Charlotte smiled at Arthur. “Bye Arthur,” she said as she went back to her desk. She gathered up the copies of the presentation and set them out around the conference table. Edward said there would be three executives plus a few locals, which included Tom and Mary. Satisfied, she walked out of the conference room and into something solid. “Oh!” A good-looking gentleman caught her before she stumbled.

“Already causing the ladies to faint Parker?” Another gentleman with curly hair said out loud with a laugh. Charlotte slightly blushed.

Parker noticed the girl furled her eyebrows at him.

Edward came to her rescue, “thank you Miss Heywood, I’m sure we can take it from here.” Edward motioned for them to the conference room.

“New temp Edward?” Parker said in a slightly dismissive tone. 

“Yes, well Miss Beaufort went on maternity leave.” Edward replied. The four gentlemen made themselves comfortable in the conference room. “There should be a few others and then we can get started. The loo is down the hall to the left.”

Charlotte went back to her desk and waited for the others. Tom and Mary showed up. Mary gave Charlotte a quick hug, which cheered her up from the stinging tone in the one gentleman’s remark. She sent Esther a quick text telling her she was going to need a drink later.

Charlotte let out a small laugh when Esther replied so did Alison, so the Heywood sisters must be having the same kind of trouble. A few other local businessmen came in and she directed them to the conference room.

The morning went by quickly even though it rained most of it. Charlotte had hoped to walk to the bookstore during her lunch break, but she needed the weather to cooperate. She wanted to get a head start on the next book the group was going to be discussing.

She heard voices coming down the hall when the group had decided to take their lunch break. Mary greeted her first. “Charlotte, do you have lunch plans?”

“I’m have an errand over my lunch break.”

“Oh, well, I was hoping you would join us.”

“Yes, Charlotte joins us. I am sure Edward will not mind if you take a little longer getting back. He can’t exactly start without us!” Tom said cheerfully.

Charlotte looked at Edward. “It’s fine Miss Heywood.” Edward was being awfully complying today, but Esther had said he does tend to do that when he is trying to grease the wheels.

Charlotte looked back at Mary. “Very well then.”

“Good, you can ride with Tom and me. The gentlemen want to go to the Landing.” Charlotte grabbed her things and followed them out of the office. Charlotte had not been paying attention and realized after she opened her car door, that the guy, Parker? was sitting in the back as well. Courage Charlotte, she said to herself.

Mary looked back at Sidney. “Charlotte, this is Tom’s brother, Sidney.” Charlotte gave him a look.

“Sorry about earlier. I wasn’t expecting anyone early.” Charlotte said.

Sidney studied her and she thought he was not going to say anything. “Yes, well, my friends and I had to run an errand early.”

“Is everything alright Sidney?” Mary asked.

He smiled towards Mary. “Yes, just a little mix up at the train station. Nothing that won’t be remedied later.” At least he hoped, although he was sure Babington and Crowe would not mind another stop at the local retail store. He went back studying Charlotte.

The stare was unnerving, “Is there something wrong Mr. Parker?” She asked him straight out.

He watched her facial expression look like he had a lot of nerve to look at her. “I was thinking you look a lot like the cashier at the store this morning.”

Tom laughed. “Oh, you must be talking about Alison Heywood.” Mary laughed as well.

“There’s two of you?” He asked her.

“Actually, there’s eleven of us, but only two in Sanditon.” Charlotte said primly.

“Eleven?” Sidney said in disbelief.

Tom was laughing. “Can you imagine? Sorry, Charlotte. I do not know how your parents handle that many. The four we got are hard enough to handle now.” Mary smiled at Tom.

“Oh, I understand completely. There’s definitely a method to the madness otherwise it is complete chaos.”

“Here we are,” Tom said as he pulled into the parking lot. Charlotte found herself sitting across from Sidney, but next to Mary. “Sidney, why don’t you introduce your friends?” 

Charlotte caught a slight agitation in Sidney’s jaw before he did as he was asked.

“So, I saw Esther Denham this morning. Why was she not in the meeting?” Sidney asked Tom as Edward had not arrived yet.

“She’s been taking care of her niece since Edward and Clara’s divorce,” Mary said. Babington was listening in. He had seen her name listed in the meeting notes but did not say anything.

Edward finally joined them at the table. “Ah, Edward, we were just talking about Esther.”

“Yes, Clara had to go to London for an interview. I imagine she’ll be around at some point to get the cliff notes.” There was a slight irritation in his voice that Babington looked over at Crowe, who was sitting across from him.

“Ah, Miss Heywood, you are probably a missed about the meeting.” Tom said.

“Not at all. I put the presentations together. I think it’s admirable that the town is trying to figure out how to incorporate Sanditon House to bring in tourists.”

“Well, there’s still a lot of moving parts, Miss Heywood.” Edward said to the conversation. “It may make more sense to sell the land to a developer, which is why Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe are here. This is more their specialty.”

“Yes!” Tom said excitedly. “Either way, Sanditon is getting itself back on track.” Charlotte had seen Tom’s excitement since the day she met him, but with the additional members around the table, it seemed to amplify the energy.

She knew Esther hoped to save the grand house, but Edward wanted to sell it for the quick profits. There was a discontentment between them. 

Mary leaned over to her. “So, what’s this month’s book?”

Charlotte let out a light sigh. “Mr. Hankins has chosen philosophers. He is a Shakespeare kind of guy, so I’m sure we will hear quite about that.”

Mary glanced over to Tom but trying to judge if Sidney was listening. “And you?”

“I’m afraid I’m rather partial to Heraclitus.”

Indeed, Sidney was listening. “Heraclitus?”


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Charlotte flipped through a few of her purchases while the afternoon meeting had continued. She picked up yet another copy of Pride and Prejudice for Alison, whom she knew could use the distraction of her favorite book. The book of Heraclitus was a nice edition. She wondered which philosopher Esther was going to pick. Charlotte let out a laugh. 

Knowing Esther, she was bound to just randomly pick something off the shelf and just go with it.

Charlotte looked at the schedule. Edward usually ended his Friday early so he could return to London for the weekend, where there was more entertainment to be found. Esther was to bring Skye to the office so Edward can take her with him and drop him off where Clara had decided to stay.

This weekend was her free weekend. No babysitting, no side jobs, no book club. It was a good thing. A few of the text messages she got from Alison made her think she would be sporting a hangover for her sister.

Charlotte went to finish cleaning the office for the day so she could start her weekend early as well. She held off on the vacuum since the meeting was still in progress. As she came back in from taking the trash out, the meeting had concluded. Mary met her as soon as she walked back in.

“Charlotte, the kids were wanting to know if you would come by to see them sometime this weekend. I know it’s really not your weekend.”

Charlotte laughed. “That is no problem Mary. I don’t have anything on the schedule this weekend, except tonight.”

“Oh, that’s right. It’s trivia night at Sam’s.”

“Yes, and I believe Alison is going to need it. She’s had a rough day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Charlotte gave her a smile.

“Charlotte, it was good to see you.” Tom said as he walked out the door. “Come on Mary. Busy weekend ahead.” Mary gave her a smile and walked off with Tom. Some of the other businessmen also followed suit, giving her a smile as they walked out.

Charlotte noticed Edward, Sidney and his friends were still in the building. There was a calmness that settled over the office, although at times, she heard some light laughter still coming from the conference room. Boys being boys, Charlotte mused to herself. Her mother would comment that about Charlotte’s brothers once they had started to mature.

She heard Skye as the little girl entered the office. “Charlie!” Charlotte smiled at the little girl.

“Hello Skye,” Charlotte replied. “Esther.” Esther picked up the little girl and sat her on the counter at Charlotte’s desk.

“Are you going to show Charlotte your new shoes?”

Skye held up her leg towards Charlotte. “Oh, those are very sparkly.”

“And I got boots with kitties.”

Charlotte smiled. “Aren’t you lucky?”

“Aunty Esther has kitty boots too.” Skye said proudly.

Charlotte looked humorously towards Esther. “What can I say? Everyone should have a pair of grumpy cats on their boots.”

“Have you got your book yet?”

Esther groaned. “No, I’ve been busy.”

“Doubtful.” Edward’s voice came down the hall with his entourage behind him.

“Daddy,” Skye called out and Esther lowered her from Charlotte’s desk. Esther caught Charlotte mouthing ‘sorry’ as she did. Edward let his daughter give him a slight hug on the legs.

“My daughter,” he addressed Parker and his friends.

“We’ve met this morning.” Sidney said politely looking at the little girl. “Do you remember?” Skye’s eye looked at them and ran back towards Esther. Edward looked back over to Esther.

“Still charming as ever Parker.” Esther mused as Skye hid behind Esther again.

“Charlotte, can you take Skye to the breakroom to get some snacks for the road?” Edward looked at Charlotte, who glanced at Esther, but did as she was asked.

Esther looked back at her brother and leaned up against the desk. “So, you’ve meet Sidney this morning?” Esther rolled her eyes knowing that he thought she was trying to underhand him.

“You can say Skye ran into him.”

“Doing what?”

Esther pursed her lips. “Well, I believe we were looking at shoes and discussing dead people.”

“And that’s it?” Edward asked her skeptically.

“I believe we were talking about the meat market.” Babington quipped in and glanced at Esther.

“The meat markets?” Edward looked confused.

“Yes, which seems to be very dominated by Manthers.” Esther replied towards Babington, who lightly flushed.

“What’s a Manther?” Skye asked coming back into the group. Kids always showed up at the wrong times, Esther mused internally. Esther turned the little girl towards the group of men.

“There’s four of them right there. I’m sure any of them can explain it to you.”

“Esther.” Edward’s tone was stern. “These are investors.”

“Well, I guess if they can’t take the heat, they should stay out of the kitchen.” Esther smirk towards them.

“It’s fine Edward. Sidney did start the banter this morning.” Babington said trying to ease what appeared to be some tension between the siblings. Esther gave him an inquisitive look briefly. Edward looked from the group to Esther.

“Well, then I guess since you are all getting along, there should be no problem with Esther showing you Sanditon House this weekend.” Edward smiled at her, knowing he had backed her in a corner. If she refused, then he could argue that the proposition of converting the great house was not really of interest. If she accepted, then she would have to be the one doing it, thus giving him a free weekend once he dropped Skye with Clara. His eyes dared her to refuse him.

Esther glared at her brother. The others watched the silent showdown between them briefly.

“I can do it.” Charlotte said out loud. “The historical museum was needing some stuff from there.”

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter to me. Gentlemen, until our next meeting then.” Edward went towards his office.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Esther followed her brother into his office and shut his door.

The little girl looked at the gentlemen and then decided to hide behind Charlotte’s desk. Charlotte made herself busy by giving Skye a book that they kept in the office for her.

“No joy there Babbers?” Crowe said humorously.

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “How exactly does the historical museum tie into this project?”

Charlotte looked at him. “The historical museum is putting together a display of families that founded Sanditon in honor for Lady Denham’s birthday.”

The gentlemen stood around chit chatting and making general plans with Charlotte about when a tour might be feasible. 

Babington looked at Charlotte in amusement, “I guess the offices are soundproof or is someone dead already?”

Charlotte looked at Parker’s friends. “Oh, I don’t think she’d kill him there, too many witnesses.” She noticed Babington and Crowe seemed to be friendly than Mr. Parker. “So, is there a better time this weekend?”

She noticed Sidney let out a long sigh as Edward came storming out of the office. “Skye, let’s go.” He said. “Gentlemen.” He tipped his head towards them as he took his daughter out of the office.

Esther sat in Edward’s office for a few moments to get her composure. If it were not for Skye, she was fairly sure she would just be done with Edward. However, the little girl needed her during these turbulent time in her life. Composed, she got up and headed back to the front.

She groaned inwardly since the gentlemen were still there. They were talking about when they were going to meet up at Sanditon House.

Sidney spied her first, as he was trying not to pay attention to Charlotte. “Esther,”

“Oh, good grief, are you still here?”

“Well, we weren’t sure if we would be needed for the police report.” Babington said cheerfully.

Esther looked at him as he was giving her an affable smile. “Dead men don’t talk Babington. I was just digressing about the number of holes I will need to dig to bury the bodies.” 

Crowe let out a little huff of humor.

“We could set the building on fire. I believe there are some accelerants in the breakroom.” Charlotte said adding to the conversation. 

The gentlemen gave them mocked horror looks. Esther looked at them. “Are you really that bored that you are still here? Charlotte would like to go home.”

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely,” Sidney said looking at Esther. Then, he looked at Charlotte to address her. “Miss Heywood, we will see you in the morning as discussed.”

They watched them walk out and they both let out a breath of relief. “I didn’t think they were ever going to leave.” Charlotte said. “I hope you don’t mind me jumping in the conversation.”

“You really screwed up the stats Char.” Esther said as she flipped the clipboard over that was sitting on the desk. “I’m going to have to call that one a draw, although I did make him mad enough to storm out.” Esther said amusingly as she made a tally mark on the paper. “Ready? I’m going to head to the bookstore for a moment.”

“The weather looks like I should be able to take a short walk on the beach before trivia night. I hope you are ready.”

“Ready to have a drink. I don’t know how helpful I will be tonight.” Esther said as they head out the door to lock up.

The gentlemen were discussing their evening plans when Babington looked at his friends. “One more try.” Sidney gave him half a reassuring smile, where Crowe just looked at him as if it were the most ridiculous idea Babington ever had.

Babington addressed them both. Charlotte gave Esther a funny look but continued towards the beach leaving her to deal with Babington.

“I came to see if you were free this evening.” He said to her after they were alone. Now that he was by himself, she could smell his cologne more distinctly.

“Did you?” Esther quipped at him. Points for persistence she would have to give him.

He gave her a lingering look.

“Not at chance Babington.” He laughed at her quick reply. Esther stood with aloofness.

“You know it wouldn’t hurt for you to at least try to grease the wheels.”

She gave him another look. “Babington, why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?”

“Perhaps it is the fascination of what is difficult.” He continued to look at her with an affable grin. “All I know is the more I see you and the more you nonchalantly dismiss my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.”

It took all her attention to keep a serious face considering that comment. He was giving her a suggestive look as to reinforce it. “Well spoken.” She stepped into his personal space. “But to no avail.” Esther stepped off on the sidewalk towards the bookstore leaving Babington feeling chastised, but no less stirred.

He walked back over to the car. Crowe was giving him an amused look. “You might as well howl at the moon Babbers.” Getting in the car, the gentlemen went to get their luggage from the rail station.

Coming back to the hotel, each of the gentlemen got themselves set up and changed before heading out for their evening.

As they were wrapping up their meal, Sidney looked up out the window and let out a sigh. Babington and Crowe followed his gaze.

Walking past them, were a few of the ladies that they had been discussing over their dinner. There was Alison, Miss Heywood, Miss Denham, and his remaining siblings that he had not seen yet, Arthur and Diana. They were obviously walking towards a nearby destination.

“Well, seems like there is some sport to be have here after all Parker,” Crowe crooned with a smile. Babington could hear Sidney sigh as he knew he would be outnumbered on whatever Crowe had quickly brainstormed. Quickly settling their tab, the gentlemen left the restaurant in pursuit.

Sidney caught up to Arthur and Diana as they were walking slower than the ladies. “Arthur, Diana.”

They turned to face him. “Sidney!” Arthur greeted his brother exuberantly.

“Where’s the crowd heading?”

Arthur laughed. “Oh, we are heading to our weekly trivia night at Sam’s.”

Diana looked at the gentlemen behind Sidney, before looking at her brother. “You should come, it’s always a good time.”

Sidney politely smiled towards them. “Perhaps we shall.” Diana shrugged her shoulders and took Arthur’s arm.

“Come Arthur, we don’t want to be late.”

Sidney looked at his friends. “I don’t suppose there’s any use in telling you to go anywhere else?” The look conveyed what they were thinking.

They arrived in a full house. Teams were getting set up while the bartender and waitresses where getting drink and food orders. It looked like complete chaos. 

Sidney caught the large table where Arthur and Diana were sitting. There were extra seats. “Well, gentlemen?” He looked at Babington and Crowe. Arthur looked up and smiled furiously.

“Sidney! What remarkable timing. Our usual teams are a little short this week. Do you and your friends care to join?” Arthur looked around. “Oh, there is enough to have girls verses the guys.”

“Wouldn’t really be a fair competition for you.” Esther quipped looking at them. 

Babington sat down across from Esther.

“Sounds like a challenge Miss Denham.”

Esther gave him a smirk. “Whoever said it was a misses Babington?”

“Who would be crazy enough to marry you?” Crowe mumbled as he was sitting not too far off.

Esther let out a small, humored laugh. “Your friend Crowe doesn’t care for me very much.”

“Does his opinion mean that much to you?”

“Not at all. He’s a strutting peacock, you are two of a kind.”

“Is that what you really think of me?”

“You have yet to prove me otherwise.”

“Perhaps you can join us tomorrow at the Sanditon House. Give me a chance to prove you wrong.” Esther studied him as drinks were delivered around the table.

“Any observations of the assembled party Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked her as everyone was getting settled.

“As you don’t care for my opinions, I shall not trouble you with them.” Charlotte was still a little miffed at him at his comment at the lunch table.

Sidney maned up again. “Come now, share them with me.”

“Not for the world, Mr. Parker. I will not endure another tongue lashing from you. Save you unpleasantries for someone else or better yet, be civil.”

Crowe was lightly chuckling in his seat next to Parker, as Charlotte had turned to Diana to ask her about her plans for the weekend.

Crowe looked over to Sidney, “rightly told you to sod off, did she?” He said in a low tone.

“Go to the devil Crowe.” Crowe let out a laugh at Sidney’s irritation. Alison looked at the gentleman across from her and gave him a furled look. She picked up they had been talking about Charlotte and her sure she did not care for it.

The conversations eased up since trivia began. There was general banter across various tables as the game went on. A solid hour went by and there was a break as teams started getting eliminated.

Remaining were the Workers, Manthers, the Cheer Squad and the Sisterhood. The workers consisted of James Stringer, Fred Robinson, Oliver Molyneux, Mark Mulligans. The Cheer Squad consisted of Mr. Hankins, Mrs. Griffiths, Julia Beaufort and Phillida Beaufort. The Sisterhood was Charlotte, Alison, Esther, and Diana.

The remaining teams mingled around stretching and taking a relief break. Sidney watched as Charlotte and Alison were in deep conversation with James. Sidney noticed that James was very attentive to the elder Heywood sister, which he did not care for at all. Especially, when she put her hand on his arm to lean in his ear to say something.

Babington caught the glare Sidney was giving the man. “I know that look.”

“What do you mean Babington?”

Babington laughed. “As soon as she says not only knew Heraclitus but could quote him, you’ve been on overdrive.”

“You are imaging things.”

“Not bloody likely. How long has it been Parker?” Babington teased his friend. 

Crowe had joined them. “I imagine you wished you had given her a different type of tongue lashing.” Sidney slammed his bottle down.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need some fresh air.” Sidney went down the long hallway that led to the loo and the back-door entrance. Stepping into the crisp air, he let out a sigh.

Another gentleman he recognized from the store earlier stood outside smoking. “My sentiments exactly. Too crowded for my taste.”

Sidney studied the man, who did not look like he frequented this particular establishment. “Why not go somewhere else?” There was something about the man that Sidney did not particularly for but could not put his finger on it.

“You must not be from around here.”

“My friends and I are from London.”

Mr. Howard gave him a smile. “This is the best place for eye candy I’m afraid. If you want to be noticed, you come here. Not to worry though, once the competition gets to a point, the herd usually thins out, leaving the best fillies, if you get my meaning.” Feeling worse from the conversation outside than the teasing he endured inside, Sidney excused himself saying he needed to use the loo.

As soon as he got back close enough to the table, he found his friends hollering at him to join them again as the next round was starting shortly.

Crowe had taken up a chair next to Alison and was chatting up a storm with her. Sidney let out a muffled laugh, knowing Crowe was feeling fairly good, despite his attempt not to appear drunk.

The young girl looked to be flattered from Crowe’s talk.

Babington was keeping his watchful eye on his prey at the bar. Sidney shook his head. If Esther would give him half a chance, she would find him agreeable. Babington was the only one of the three that was actively looking for a relationship. He just could not seem to find one that just would not fall at his feet once they realized he had a vast estate.

The final round came down to the Manthers verses the Sisterhood. “Ladies, care to make any private bets for this final round?” Crowe said looking towards Alison with a grin.  
Alison looked towards Charlotte and Esther. Esther showed indifference, while Charlotte and Diana seemed inclined.

“Not afraid of losing are you Miss Denham?” Babington tried to goad her.

Esther leaned forward towards him, “still suffering from delusions of grandeur Babington?” She got up and went to speak to the bartender. Shortly, a round of drinks started appearing at the table. “Ready to raise the stakes gentlemen? Every wrong answer gets a round of shots.”

Crowe grinned even wider. “I was born a fish, Miss Denham. I could out drink the lot of you and still not be phased.”

“Well, then, I guess if we lose you can at least be nice enough to get us home.” Alison said looking at him innocently.

Babington looked over at Esther, who was toying with her glass. She could take him home anytime, he thought as he looked at her. When she glanced his way, he flushed giving away his train of thought.


	5. The Tour

The Tour

The gentlemen dragged themselves up following a night of seemingly heavy drinking to make their appointment at the arranged time.

“Why did we agree to such an early time?” Sidney said deciding it was rudely early, even if it was almost ten.

“How exactly are they walking upright?” Crowe said as their driver passed the young ladies walking towards Sanditon House.

Babington looked a tad disappointed as he did not see Esther among them. After trivia was over, and they were definitely not in the winner category, he had spotted her as he exited the loo walking back towards it herself. He had trapped her against the wall, placing his hands on each side of her to give her a congratulatory kiss for winning. Even now he was flushing from the memory. 

Sidney had walked with the ladies back towards Denham Place since it was not far from Trafalgar House. Alison and Esther had left him downstairs with Charlotte, who he had decided needed a good kiss. However, in his somewhat intoxicated state, he had asked Charlotte for her opinion of him.

He had not expected for her to say he was the more sensible brother of the three. How was he the more sensible of the three? She then persuaded to further clarify Tom’s obsession with the rebranding of Sanditon as a hot spot of tourist activity and Arthur’s over energetic nature of trying to be pleasing.

He had given Charlotte Heywood yet another, what Crowe would say, famous tongue lashings from Sidney Parker and not the kind he had envision after spying Babington planting anything but a chastised kiss on Esther. Babington was never one to just do anything simple. Of course, Sidney knew the added inhibition from the amount of alcohol they had consumed prior to the game conclusion only added fuel to the fire.

Sidney let out a groan while looking out the window.

“Anyone in particular cause this self-reflection?” Babington jabbed at his friend.

Crowe let out a snort. “Just someone with a little bit of spirit I would wager. Brown hair, brown eyes. Right Parker? I noticed you were back in the hotel rather quickly last night.   
Unless of course, you are so out of practice that it didn’t take but a minute.” Crowe crooned, giving Babington a jab in the ribs causing both to laugh at Parker’s expense.

Sidney glared at them both. “I distinctly remember the other two ladies going home as well so I wouldn’t be tooting one’s own horn that loudly.”

“I’ll have you know I was on my best behavior last night.” Babington commented which caused two pair of inquisitive eyes fall on him.

“Not impressed with Lord Babington. You must be losing your touch,” Crowe smirked at him.

Babington took a breath in and then smirked back at them. “She professes she wants absolutely nothing to do with me. She is deliciously disdainful.”

“Saucy bitch! And you a peer of the realm.”

Babington could only show a smile of admiration. “I love it.”

The house looked somewhat different in the morning light than it had yesterday. The boards had been removed from the windows. “Well, perhaps there aren’t any ghosts in there now.” Crowe said as they exited the car.

An older man met them outside. “Good morning gentlemen. I am Mr. Hankins, the local historian among my local vicar duties. Miss Denham coordinated the opening of the   
house for your inspection with Miss Heywood.” Mr. Hankins looked over to see the ladies walking up. “Ah, there you are ladies. I was just welcoming the gentlemen to Sanditon House.”

If Sidney thought Miss Heywood still had a good opinion of him after last night, the look of displeasure he could see in her stance now clearly indicated elsewise.

“Miss Heywood, Miss Heywood,” Crowe crooned at them with a smile.

“Good morning Mr. Crowe, Mr. Babington,” Charlotte said with pleasantness before the tone turned sour, “Mr. Parker.” Sidney let out a short grunt. “Mr. Hankins, Mrs. Griffiths wanted me to give you this.” Charlotte handed him an envelope.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood. I will give the gentlemen a tour of the house while you retrieve the items needed for the historical museum.” Mr. Hankins turns towards the men. 

“This way gentlemen. We shall start in the drawing room.”

Charlotte let out a quiet sigh as the men walked away leaving her with Alison. If Sidney Parker thought she was going to apologize, he was in for a rude awakening. She was entitled to her opinions and even Esther and Alison had agreed with her. Besides, could it be considered an opinion when it was also could be considered factual? Mary had even said that Tom tended to neglect his family in his effort to promote Sanditon.

Charlotte frowned as Alison and her walked upstairs. She forgot that she agreed to visit Mary and the children today. She led her sister towards the private sitting room that belonged to Esther’s aunt. Esther suggested a few things that her aunt was particularly fond of.

There was an old journal of an ancestor that logged eligible men and ladies of the ton for a relative that was considered a matchmaker. A mock will leaving the estate to the development of Sanditon and the foundation of a donkey stud in her name (Esther said it had been quite the joke one April’s fool day). A deck of cards and a piece of sheet music for the piano. 

There was also a large family photo from a wedding, obviously from Edward and Clara’s wedding. She recognized them, along with Esther, who was standing next to… 

“Fred Robinson!” Alison said gleefully. “Why, I always thought there was something between them. I can’t wait to ask her.”

Charlotte frowned at her sister. “I don’t really think it’s any of our business Alison.”

“Nonsense. We are all adults here.” They heard the gentlemen approaching as Mr. Hankins arrived in the sitting room. “Well, some of us anyway.” Alison quipped as Mr. Crowe came in, stumbling a little. “Are you drunk Mr. Crowe?”

“No more than usual.” He quipped back at her as he studied her holding the picture frame. 

“Find something interesting?” Mr. Hankins said as he came to take the photo out of Alison’s hands. “Oh, the wedding of Sir Edward Denham to Miss Brereton.” Mr. Hankins studied the picture. “Lady Denham, Esther Denham,” he let out a little laugh, “Fred Robinson,” He pulled the photo closer, “oh yes, Mrs. Campion.”

“Mrs. Campion?” Sidney said out loud, shocking himself.

Mr. Hankins turned towards him. “Oh, yes, quite the Sanditon Scandal.” He sat the photo back down and looked at the ladies. “Did you find the items?”

“Yes, we are all set here.” Charlotte said taking her observing eye off Sidney, who was trying not to look at the photo next to Mr. Hankins.

“Very well, there is really not much else left in the house to see other than a variety of bedrooms, all richly furnished like each one before. The grounds are quite impressive, and I believe the gentlemen have voiced a preference to walk them before leaving.”

The ladies walked out first, followed by Mr. Hankins. Sidney went to look at the photo with Babington glancing over his shoulder. He heard Sidney let out an angry breath as he walked off. Babington looked at the photo closer. He recognized the guy next to Esther from last night at the bar and frowned. 

By the time they had caught up to the group, they noticed Charlotte handing the items to Mr. Hankins to put in his tiny smart car.

“Could we offer you a ride back to town?” Babington said looking at the ladies.

“Thank you, Mr. Babington.” Alison said for Charlotte who was trying to determine if it was going to rain before agreeing to be in the same space as Mr. Parker. “I’m sure Charlotte would prefer to walk though.”

“Yes, the view of the sea cliffs is quite wonderful. There is a path through the grounds that leads that way, then up towards Trafalgar House.”

Upon hearing Trafalgar House, Sidney looked at Charlotte. “You are going to Trafalgar House?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mary asked for me to stop by to see the children.”

“I have some business with Tom. Perhaps I could walk with you.”

Sidney noticed the furl between her eyebrows. Before she could object, which he was sure that was her first thought, Alison jumped into the conversation.

“I could use the ride Lottie. I don’t want to be late to work.”

“It’s settled then.” Crowe said with a slight mumble. “Let us go Babington. I feel the need to take a nap.”

Alison gave Charlotte a smirk as she walked to get in the car with Babington and Crowe.

“If you are expecting an apology Mr. Parker, you are wasting your time.” Charlotte said as she walked off towards the path.

“Who said anything about an apology? I was going to inquire on your opinion of the house.”

He heard Charlotte scoff before she gave him a piercing glare as she continued her brisk pace. “Why do you keep asking me for my opinion when you clearly have no tolerance for it?” Normally, a walk along the path to the sea cliffs was an enjoyable experience and spent leisurely. However, with the addition to Sidney Parker, Charlotte’s pace was matched by her agitation of the unwanted addition to her party.

She heard him let out a sigh behind her as he sped up to catch up to her. “Are you always this difficult to have a conversation with?”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “Difficult? Me? I have been called many things Mr. Parker, but difficult has not been one of them. Perhaps, if your head were not so heavy on your head, you would be more pleasant to speak to.”

“Are you calling me prideful?”

“It’s been my experience that my astute observations seem to poke the bear. How is that not prideful?”

“How long have you known my family Miss Heywood? Spending a few days in their company doesn’t make you an expert.”

“Spending a lifetime with them doesn’t make you one either Mr. Parker. If you spent any time at all in Sanditon, you would understand Mary’s feelings about Tom’s obsessive behavior with Sanditon. You would also see how Arthur works himself tirelessly to ensure Diana’s business is successful to the point he hardly sleeps at all.”

“That is hardly fair observation Miss Heywood. I’ve done all I can for Tom.”

“Have you?” Charlotte giving him a short glance. “And now you will tell me that I am speaking out of turn again and you do not care a fig what I have to say.”

He held up a hand. “I invited your opinion. And actually-for once-there may be some small value in what you say.”

Charlotte had a look of astonishment. “Coming from you, I shall own that as the greatest compliment imaginable.”

An unspoken truce between them, Charlotte is sped slowed down to a more enjoyable trek towards the sea cliffs. She stopped at a good vantage point.

“I can never get over such a view,” Charlotte said towards Parker.

“Just where is your home then?”

“Willingden.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of it.”

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “No one has heard of it. It is in the middle of nowhere. If you blink too quick, you will miss the small intersection of main street.”

“Just how did you end up here?” Sidney asked as they continued towards Trafalgar House.

“I answered an ad for a roommate and met Esther. She invited me down for a weekend and I fell in love with the place.”

“I’m surprised she’s still here.”

“She came back when Skye was born. She’s been Clara’s rock through the divorce and scandal of course.”

“Scandal?” Sidney asked inquisitively.

“Did you not know?” Charlotte asked confused, thinking he would had heard of it.

“I’ve been in Antigua for almost ten years.”

“Oh.” Charlotte said. “Apparently, Eddie was having an affair with Mrs. Campion at the same time as he was with Clara. Aunt Denham had insisted he marry Clara when she found out she was pregnant. Of course, he married her because he knew she would leave money for her grandchild. It was a whole debacle.”

He heard that Mr. Campion died two years ago, but even though he had been back for almost a year himself, he never did cross paths with his former fiancé.

“Anyway, now that his divorce is final, Esther believes once this last issue gets resolved, he will likely marry her. Her husband died a few years ago.”

“You sound like you don’t care for her.”

Charlotte let out a small gasp. “We’ve met briefly when she came into the office with some of her friends.” Charlotte looked up as they approached the house. “She said some spiteful things. I just do not see why some people behave that way. Esther said she was just marking her territory with Edward.”

Sidney let out a long breath. “Well, Edward does have a reputation.”

Charlotte glanced towards him and laughed as they walked into the house. “Yes, well so do you according to Esther.”


	6. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington talks with Alison and learns a little bit of Esther

Sandcastles

Alison was glad to get a ride back to Denham Place until she realized she was in the car next to a drunk Mr. Crowe and Mr. Babington who apologized for his friend’s behavior. Mr. Crowe leaned against the window and fell asleep.

“Just what is his problem?”

“Parents.”

“Parents?”

“Um, yes. His parents have been overly critical of his decisions.”

“Is he not a grown man? Or does he still live at home?”

Babington laughed. “No, he does not live at home anymore. He has a place in Worchester square.” Alison gave him a blank look. “In London.”

“I have not been to London.”

“You have not been to London?”

Alison frowned at him. “Not all of us have the luxury of traveling Mr. Babington.”

“You are in Sanditon.”

“Charlotte was here. She came across this gem by luck, although if Eddie closes his business, I imagine we will be heading back to Willingden. I doubt Esther will stay here.”

“Where will she go?”

Alison shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea although I would assume it would be somewhere near Skye. Clara relies on her a lot.”

“Just where is Miss Denham today?”

Alison looked at him. “She was working this morning.” She could tell he was going to ask more questions. “She works at home.”

The car pulled up the driveway and the driver got out to open the door for Alison. How crazy was that she mused to herself. “Thank you for the ride.” Alison glanced at Crowe who was still sleeping against the window.

Babington stepped out behind her. “Perhaps I can speak with Miss Denham while I am here?”

Alison walked in with Babington following her. The radio was on, playing random mixes, as they walked into the living room. Esther’s laptop was open on the dining room table. Babington spied her resume sitting next to it. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned to look up.

“Where is Charlotte?” Esther said as she spotted Alison before looking at Babington with a puzzled look. “Babington,” he gave her an affable smile.

“Charlotte went to Trafalgar House. He gave me a ride back. I’ve got to get to work before Mr. Howard fires me.” Alison went upstairs quickly to change for work.

“I thought I would see you this morning.” He said after a small lull.

“Busy. Besides, Charlotte said she would handle it.”

“I just thought you had a greater interest in this.”

“Why, because my name is on some sort of paper?” She looked at him as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. 

“Are you always this hostile?”

“Absolutely.” She took a drink. “Besides, you are the enemy.”

He let out a small laugh. “The enemy?”

“Are you not in real estate development? Buy low, tear down the history and put up some God-awful eyesore in its place all in the name of profits.”

“That is a terrible assumption of my character.”

“Not really Babington. It is what Babington Enterprises is known for. I could list several projects, but it would seem redundant since you were associated with those projects yourself.”

“And here I thought we could be friends.” Friends with benefits would be preferrable, if not more, as he looked at her in her shorts and tank top.

“Delusions of grandeur.”

“It’s not personal. It’s just business.”

“That just means it is not personal for you. It’s personal for all the other people that are affected by it.”

He crossed his arms across his chest. “Then, why not take a walk with me. Prove to me why it would be better not to tear it down.”

“Oh, so Edward can accuse me of consorting with the enemy again. No thank you.”

“I am not the enemy.” This time, she crossed her arms across her chest. She heard him let out a sigh. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card and placed it on the kitchen island. “When you come to your senses, call me.” There was something alluring about Esther Denham when she was riled up. He would have loved to just grab her and kiss her for the hell of it, but he heard Alison come back down the stairs.

“Oh, Babington, are you still here?” Alison looked at them. “I don’t suppose you can drop me off at the store?”

He glanced one last time towards Esther, before answering Alison with a nod of his head.

Esther realized she had been holding her breath and relaxed as the door shut behind them. She could not allow herself to be taken in. Skye needed her. Babington was just a distraction she could not allow herself. She glanced at his business card. Fancy, of course. She should toss it out immediately. But seldom did Esther listen to her inner voice when it came to men.

Fred had told her he was not looking for anything serious. What he meant; he was not looking for anything serious with her. When Edward and Clara gone off the deep end, and she stepped in to be a guardian for Skye, he had dropped her like a hot potato. She knew deep in her heart though; she had done the right thing. 

Skye had just turned two. Her parents would disappear days on ends. Then, they hit rock bottom. Clara at least turned to a recovery house and followed all the rules set by court and her probation officer. Eddie had turned to the same person he had for years, Eliza. Eliza’s husband was a partner in a very prestigious law firm.

One of the partners had pulled a few strings and got Eddie a sweet deal. When he filed for divorce, though, he found that Esther had been one step ahead of him to ensure Skye would be taken care of by finding his offshore account. Of course, the lawyer got a good portion of it. And in the meantime, she had been so consumed by that, she missed some important deadlines for their own court resolutions for Aunt Denham’s estate.

To think her brother would do such a thing to her was heartbreaking. But greed did funny things to people. Lord knows Eliza was a greedy woman. Just when she thought maybe she could repair the relationship with Fred, she found him in bed with Eliza’s friend Caroline. Joke on them when Caroline turned up pregnant. Their marriage had only lasted a few months. 

By then though, Clara and Esther were thicker than thieves. They had pieced their own lives together for Skye. They were an unlikely friendship, but they had made it work through Clara’s continual rehab process, her ups and downs of various relationships-James Stringer being one of the better ones, Esther’s learning to let go of the motherly role into a supporting role of Skye, Esther’s own failed relationship with Fred and their joint thorn of Edward Denham.

Alison looked at Babington as the driver drove them to the store. “You really must like beating your head against the wall.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, your first clue should have been when she didn’t invite you back here after your kiss.”

He gave her a grin. “Did she talk about it?”

Alison rolled her eyes at him.

“He’s a glass if half full kind of guy,” Crowe said finally waking up from his nap.

“Enjoy your nap?” Alison said a little loudly towards Crowe.

“Do you have a volume switch Miss Heywood?”

She grinned at him. “Sorry, I grew up with eleven siblings. You just learn to talk loud or not be heard at all.”

“You were saying,” Babington interjected back to the topic at hand.

Alison looked at him. “She’s not going to get involved with anyone right now, even casually. Skye means to much to her to be placed on the shelf.”

“She’s not her mother.”

“She should be.” Alison said getting out of the car. “Thanks again for the ride.”


	7. The Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte spend some time on the beach with his nieces and nephew

The Mermaid

Mary greeted Charlotte happily when she spied her walking in with Sidney behind her. “Charlotte! Sidney! Thank goodness the calvary arrived!”

The children were running around causing chaos. Sidney grabbed Henry. “What is the meaning of this?”

Henry laughed. “I’m a pirate Uncle Sidney! I’m trying to steal the treasure.” Sidney looked up and saw the girls were wearing gobs of fake necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

“It was Tom’s idea to have a treasure chest.” Mary said towards Charlotte. “Henry was waving the sword around, but it had to be confiscated when he wacked Jenny over the head with it.”

Charlotte laughed. “Having been subjected to similar situation in my own family, I can understand. It looks like they could use some fresh air and exercise to help tame them down a bit. I can take them for a walk along the beach if you would like.”

Tom walked in. “That would be lovely Charlotte. I’ve been trying to concentrate on figuring out some sort of event for Sanditon and it’s been very distracting with all the pirates talk and ladies squealing.”

Sidney glanced over towards Charlotte. “I’ll go with you. After all, they are my wild relatives.” He said as he tickled Henry.

They gathered the usual things-sand toys, towels, sunscreen, water-and headed towards the beach. The girls held onto Charlotte’s hand while Henry held Sidney’s. People driving by would assume they were some sort of family. As Sidney glanced at Charlotte walking in front of him, he let out a small smile. He always was just a little jealous of Tom and his life.

Tom had found that special person, Mary, at a young age. High school sweethearts, then college sweethearts. Mary had changed her four-year study program to a two year when she turned up pregnant. At the time, even now really, childcare was going to be too high and they just could not afford it. She had been a stay-at-home mother ever since.

Mary though, while being a mother, strived in other ways to help Tom with his business. As the kids got older, she was able to do more. However, with the birth of James, she had to cut back on some of that responsibility.

The children picked out a good spot and they set up camp, as that is how it felt to Sidney as they laid things out. With the sun out so bright, he went to get an umbrella for them so they could find shade when it got to unbearable.

“Charlotte, can we bury you?” Henry asked.

Charlotte laughed. “Bury me? Am I some sort of treasure or are you going to hide my body?”

“You’re a mermaid that we find on shore!” Alicia said.

“Please,” Jenny added.

“Very well.” Charlotte agreed, thinking that Sidney would rather hide her body completely than to pretend she was some sort of magical mermaid. Sidney came back to find the children were making good progress.

“What is going on here?” Sidney asked as he came near.

“Charlotte is a mermaid that we find stranded on shore and we have to save her.” Alicia said proudly. “You will help us rescue the mermaid won’t you, Uncle Sidney?”

Sidney glanced at Charlotte, who was being buried at an alarming rate. He gave her an inquisitive look. “Did you really agree to let them bury you?”

Charlotte laughed. “Of course. It was the only way to keep them all contained together. Otherwise, I was outnumbered on what activity should be first.”

“My apologies.”

“Here Uncle Sidney.” Jenny handed him some things she found on the beach. “We have to decorate the mermaid.” Sidney gave Charlotte a smirk as Jenny handed him some sea moss.

“And just where should this lovely green stuff go?” He asked mischievously. “Her hair?” Before she could agree or disagree, Charlotte found Sidney decorating her hair in the moss. Before long, Charlotte’s fake mermaid body was complete with a seashell necklace, a bikini top made of more moss and a very elaborate sculptured mermaid tail. “Not bad, if I say so myself.” Sidney said with a glee.

“You did say so yourself.”

“Oh, don’t be a spoiled sport. You did volunteer to be buried.”

“I had no idea you were going to be so creative, Mr. Parker.” She was referring to the noticeably sand sculptures where her breasts would be located, not to mention closely accurate to the real thing.

“Oh, I think you can call me Sidney. It’s not every day I find a mermaid so alluring on the beach.” He grinned at her. “Although, I do wonder something.”

Charlotte was not sure if she liked a teasing Sidney Parker. “What would that be Sidney?” Charlotte said as she tried out his name. He glanced to the children who were eating a snack underneath the umbrella. He put his hands-on top of the tiny sand mounds were located and gave her a look, to which she knew she had to be blushing. “How accurate would you say I am?” Charlotte was no longer wondering if she were blushing; it was a fact as she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

Sidney watched as Charlotte became embarrassed at his brazen tone and he had to admit he was fascinated with it. He always could find a way to make women blush, however he particularly enjoyed Charlotte’s blush.

A couple of kid’s laughter broke through the tension between them. “Uncle Sidney! You are touching the mermaid’s,” the girls were pointing where his hands were located.

“Are you going to kiss the mermaid, Uncle Sidney?” Henry asked sweetly. Now it was Sidney’s turn to blush. He quickly leaned away from Charlotte and focused his attention back to the children.

“Now what?” Sidney said looking at Henry.

“We have to have a pirate attack!” Henry yelled as he picked up a plastic sword and began to chase his sisters around. Sidney suddenly realized he was on his own as Charlotte was buried under the sand and could not help. Charlotte’s light laugh broken through his momentarily panic attack of being outsmarted by three children.


	8. The Unexpectant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen have returned to London. Babington still waits for for a call or email. Sidney takes the initiative.
> 
> Fate intervenes

Unexpectant

Babington sat in his office feeling melancholy after they had returned to London. He supposed he had expected her to call. Hour after hour, day after day, time moved exceptional slow. He went through the motions as if he paid attention at the meetings, but while he looked like he was present, he was anything but. His mind was actively thinking about the last conversation he had with Esther, the last glance he had taken of her.

Rosie’s voice came through the intercom, “Mr. Parker is here to see you, as well as Mr. Crowe,” she no sooner got the words out before Sidney came through the door.

“Babington!” Sidney said with a devious grin.

“Babbers,” Crowe crooned behind him.

“Parker,” Babington replied with a small grin. “Crowe.”

“You’ve been avoiding us.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Too busy for gentlemen pursuits?” Crowe asked inquisitively as he sat in the chair across from Babington’s desk. “Have you decided to become a monk? Don’t tell me you are still pinning away for that Denham creature.”

Babington let out a smirk.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Parker, talk some sense into the man.” Crowe said looking at Parker. “He looks like he is staying on the sinking ship instead of jumping off like any sane man would do.”

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing I have some valuable information,” Parker said sitting down next to Crowe before glancing at Babington. “I just happen to hear there are some visitors in town from Sanditon.”

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Don’t encourage him! I’m trying to save him from making a monumental mistake.” He said drooly but his tone was teasing. 

“So, I can get rejected in my hometown instead of Parker’s town?” Babington asked.

“I didn’t take you as someone willing to give up so easy. Whatever happened to if at first you don’t succeed?” Parker asked.

“Fine, I will go if for no other reason than to gloat when Charlotte sends you packing.”

Sidney laughed. “Ah, but I’ve been doing my homework. I intend to succeed this time.”

“Not bloody likely,” Crowe mumbled.

“Did you say something Crowe?” Parker asked.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Parker grinned. “He’s buying the first round!”

They stopped at Babington’s loft so that he could change. He highly doubted he would succeed, but he made sure he was prepared just in case he was. He shook his head at himself as he put a couple of packets in his wallet before walking out to the living room where Parker and Crowe were undoubtedly having a small glass to prepare themselves to go into the lion’s den.

As the chauffer drove them to the nightclub, Babington finally asked how Parker had gotten the information.

Sidney clapped his hands together. “Well, it was a really super-secret mission.” 

Crowe gave Parker an inquisitive look. Babington looked interested as well.

Sidney smiled at them both. “It’s a very secret way of finding information and I must have your solemn word you will not tell another soul.” Sidney rubbed his hands together as if he was the keeper of some great secret. “Are you ready for me to impart this knowledge?” He gave a little glee. “I asked.”

“You asked?” Crowe said with a puzzle look.

“Yes, I asked.” Sidney glanced at Babington. “You see, Crowe has been complaining about how you were working late. So, I just decided to call Charlotte and asked if perhaps they would be interested in coming up to visit London for the weekend,” he glanced at Crowe with a tilt of his head, “no strings attached.”

“For crying out loud,” Crowe said disappointingly.

“You’ll have to improve your chances with your skills, if you can,” Sidney said with a little chuckle. “It seems that Clara has a second interview at the London Theater, and they were picking up Skye since Edward is going out of town with his girlfriend. I offered rooms at Bedford Place for the weekend.”

“So very nice of you,” Babington commented.

Sidney smiled at him. “I thought so.”

“Your afternoon at the beach must have went better than trivia night.” Babington reflected.

Sidney slightly flushed. “Actually, it was entertaining, but no, I’m afraid I am on the same playing field as the rest of you poor saps.”

“I’m surprised then Charlotte agreed,” Crowe said taking a drink from his flask.

Sidney grinned. “Well, it just happens that I know a few good people.”

“Meaning?” Babington asked.

“I bribed the librarian to have a discussion on Heraclitus this weekend.” The three of them laughed as the car pulled up to the Three Dog Tavern.

“We haven’t been here for ages,” Babington said. “Does Sam still own this place?”

“Yes, although he splits his time with the other one down by the docks.” They made their way into the bar room to their usual spot. Sidney glanced around. It was busy but Sam had kept their table open for them. 

Sam waved at them and brought a round of drinks over to their table. “Well, do my tired eyes deceive me?” He gave them a smile. “The terrifying trio here to grace my humble tavern on a Friday night no less?” Sam gave them a smile. “Don’t tell me you are getting rusty?”

“We are meeting some friends. We thought this would be more,” Sidney paused, “appropriate.” And less intimidating than Crowe’s upscale club, which was not really a place he would want to meet Charlotte in.

“Are you going to be able to spot them in here?”

“It is a little busier than I thought it would be.”

“Dart tournament.” Sam said pointing to a room upstairs. “Well, I need to make my rounds. Should I be looking for anybody particular then?”

“A pair of brunettes with a red head,” Crowe said, “looking like tourists.” He said with a light laugh.

“Well, I’ve not seen anyone that matches that description, but there were two brunettes upstairs with a guy name Fred Robinson. He’s in charge of the tourney.”

Babington let out a sigh as he watched his friends go tromping upstairs to see if that was Charlotte and Alison. He let out a sigh. Of all the luck, they would end up in the one tavern where Esther’s previous boyfriends would be.

“Babbers!” Crowe yelled at him from the second floor. “Come on!” Babington dragged himself from the bar stool and headed upstairs. It was less crowded on the second floor than the first and he spotted his friends right away. Indeed, Charlotte and Alison were up there and apparently were speaking with Fred and his friends. Taking a deep breath, he walked that way.

“Charlotte, Alison,” Babington said politely.

They gave him a smile. “Lord Babington,” Charlotte said to which he shook his head.

“Just Babington, please.” He glanced around the room as the tourney was already started. “Did Clara and Esther does not stay in town?”

Alison gave him a cunning grin. “They can’t bring a five-year-old in here!”

Charlotte laughed. “They were meeting a sitter at Bedford Place before they came.” Charlotte looked at her watch. “They should be here by now. Let me call Esther.” Charlotte got out her phone. Charlotte let out a sigh. “It went to voice mail.”

“I’ll call Clara.” Alison let out a sigh as well. “Me too, voice mail.”

“Well, they know where we were at. Maybe they are speaking with the sitter. I imagine they might be asking the sitter a bunch of questions, not to mention Skye has not ever stayed with anyone else other than Esther.”

“Perhaps that is it.” Babington said as they watched the tournament continue. Fred came over after his team completed their round.

“Fred, how did you do?” Charlotte asked.

“Not too bad. I am a little rusty. So, I had no idea you would be here.” He glanced around the room.

“Sidney offered room and board for the weekend. Alison and I have not ever been here.” Charlotte said politely.

“Lucky you.” Fred glanced at Sidney.

Sidney gave him a smile. Fred’s underlying meaning was not missed by the gentlemen.

“Well, I believe my next round is coming. Wish me luck,” Fred said with a smirk. The ladies excused themselves to the loo.

“I don’t think I like that guy.” Babington said.

“Don’t tell me you are worried that she’ll go back to him when she can you.” Crowe crooned. Babington was not one that felt he had too much competition, but when it came to history, he was not sure the playing field was level. He certainly would know more about Esther than he did.

“Shut up Crowe.” Babington said as he got up. “I think I will go stretch my legs for a moment.” Babington weaved through the crowd to go outside in the fresh air. He scanned the crowd, hoping to spot Esther, but after ten minutes, he let out a sigh. Maybe, she was not coming because she knew Fred was there. Although Fred had been there at Trivia night and she had not left then. Of course, Sanditon was far smaller than London.

His phone rang. He glanced at the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Is this Charles Babington?” A young ladies voice was on the other side.

“It is. Who is this?”

“My name is Nancy Pellington. I’m a nurse here at Mercy Hospital.” Well, this was odd, thought Babington. “I found your contact card in a wallet that belonged to an Esther Denham. We are trying to locate a family member.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Are you family?”

“I am not.” Babington said not thinking.

“Oh, well, do you by chance know how to reach her family?”

He thought about it. He did have Edward’s contact information. “I do.”

“Well, if you could, please have them call Maria Sellers. She is a patient advocate here at Mercy.”

“Is Esther alright?”

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t give out patient information.” Babington was quickly alarmed. He decided to call his driver and immediately left the tavern. He sent Crowe and Sidney a text to let them know he had something come up until he could find out more information. While the driver headed towards the hospital, Babington tried to call Edward, but got his voice mail as well.

“Doesn’t anyone ever answer their phone anymore?” Babington grumbled as he arrived at the emergency department. He made way to the visitor information desk where an older lady was sitting.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Esther Denham.” Babington said expectantly. The lady typed some stuff on the computer.

He saw her glance at the computer screen and frown. “Are you family sir?”

This time, he decided to go a different route. “I’m her fiancé.”

“Oh! Well,” she grabbed a visitor’s badge. “We should get you back there right away.” He followed the lady through the emergency doors to her room. The lady knocked on the door. “Here you are sir, your fiancé,” she said with a polite smile.

Esther gave him a perplexed look as the doctor was speaking to her. “So,” he glanced at Babington before back at Esther, “as I was saying I will discharge you as soon I can.”

“What about Clara and Skye?”

“Your niece will be discharged as well. I am afraid we are still running tests on Mrs. Denham. I am unsure as to when she might be discharged.” He heard Esther let out a sigh. The doctor looked at Babington. “Good luck with that one.” He mumbled as he walked out the door.

“There’s nothing wrong with my hearing!” Esther said as the door closed. She glanced at Babington. “What are you doing here?”

“I got a phone call, but they wouldn’t release any information to me.” Esther rolled her eyes. He stepped closer to her bed. She looked a little banged up and she was strapped to the bed. “Now, is that anyway to treat your fiancé?”

Esther went to tilt her head and remembered her neck was a little sore and let out a small groan.

“What happened?”

“Clara isn’t used to driving in the city. I am afraid we got hit, pretty hard. I tried to get out of bed to go see her and apparently, the nurses felt the need to confine me to the bed.”

He let out a little chuckle. 

“How ever did you get mixed in again?”

“They found my number in your wallet and couldn’t seem to find out any information on your next of kin.” She let out a snort.

“A lot of good that will do. He shuts off his phone when he is with her.”

“Her?”

“Eliza Campion. They were going on vacation.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you had my number.”

“A lot of good seeing I’m still strapped to this bed.” 

He gave her a smirk. “I guess that means I should cross that off my list?”

“Your sense of humor is beyond comparison right now. What makes you think I would even,” he put his finger across her lips.

“Let me keep you from saying anything right now that you might regret later.”

“Who says I’m not regretting it now?”

He grinned at her. “I believe we are well on our way to becoming great friends.”

“If you were my friend, you would remove the straps Babington.”

“Very well, but while I have your undivided attention, can I ask you something?” He leaned in close. “How do you feel about friendship with benefits?” Esther looked at him and was about to reply when the nurse came back in.

“The doctor,” she paused and looked at Babington sitting along the bed leaning towards Esther, “sir! You can’t be doing that here.”

“My apologies.” Babington said standing up. Esther had a slight blush from her embarrassment of the situation. “I’ll go and let Sidney know.”

“Wait, don’t say anything until I find out about Clara. Otherwise, it will just ruin everyone’s night.”

“Well, I didn’t know you wanted to keep me all to yourself.”

“You are exhausting.” He gave her a smirk.

“I’ll just let them know I’m with you, Clara and Skye so they aren’t sitting around wondering.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Esther grumbled as he left the room.


	9. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington to the rescue.

Observation

Babington observed Esther as she read a book to Skye. The moment the doctor had said he would discharge Skye, Babington had made one phone call to Ms. Berry, his housekeeper, to ensure the guest rooms were ready. Esther had gone to object, but he pointed out the most obvious. It was late. The hospital was way closer to his loft than Parker’s family home. The nail in the coffin that he used was Skye obviously been through enough and it would be best for her to get her settled for the night.

Ms. Berry was worth her weight in gold. She had taken basic facts, and by the time they had picked up medications and got to the loft, the one guest room had been turned into a little fairy princess room, complete with twinkle lights. Skye had not said anything, but her face had shown an unbiased astonishment. Ms. Berry even had a monitor set up, so Esther could make sure her niece was safe when she was in her own guest room.

Babington watched as Esther tucked the unicorn in under the blanket with Skye, who had finally fell asleep. The doctor had given a sleep aid prescription in case Skye would need it. Clara was banged up fairly good. The best-case scenario would be a few weeks in the hospital followed by physical therapy. The worst-case scenario, well, he had seen how Esther had looked standing outside Clara’s room when Dr. Fuchs was speaking with her.

Esther’s body language was a mixture of exhaustion, pain, and anxiety. She had been keeping a very steric face, like most of the time he had seen her, but it was beginning to fade as she was sure Skye was asleep. It was hard keeping up a brave front in the face of uncertainty. He knew she barely knew him, but she did know Parker and thus was granted clemency.

A good night of rest, he was sure tomorrow she would bring up Bedford Place. However, as Clara’s situation would undoubtedly take some time before getting resolved, he intended to use the time effectively. His loft was closest to the hospital. Skye had a room that any little girl would kill for. Ms. Berry was an older lady who had experience with young children, which would come in handy when Esther would need to go to the hospital and Skye could not go. There was a nice park nearby.

Babington made sure she had everything she needed as well. Her room was directly across from Skye with its own private bathroom. He wanted very much to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but he was the last person she would have called to her rescue. He could not blame her. Babington Enterprises was known for acquiring land and old properties to tear them down to bring life to something that was dying. It was what his father did and his father before him. He told her where his room was if she needed anything and gave her space. He told her he would call Parker so he could let the Heywood’s know to come by in the morning.

Charlotte had let him in on a little bit of Esther’s story when Esther had gone to the hospital and Charlotte and Alison came by to check on them. It was no wonder why she had kept everyone at arm’s length. Her last few years had been completely dismal. Esther had sold all her belongings so she could stay and take care of Skye. She had found some small work online. What was worse was Fred had pretty much bolted when needed someone so much. Her stepbrother was just as pathetic.

Skye had a couple of rough nights at first, but on day three, Esther had found him attempting to make pancakes for breakfast as Ms. Berry had gone to the store after Skye had dropped the milk all over the floor in attempt to help make pancakes. Esther had a rough night between Skye’s little meltdown and the lack of improvement in Clara’s situation, she had not been in the mood for misbehavior. Babington had taken the blame on the milk incident and had earned Skye’s trust. Esther could not exactly call him out in front of Skye, she totally did not believe that story for an instant, but she could not exactly scold Babington for it either.

Charlotte had come by to take Skye to the bouncing barn for a few hours. Charlotte glanced at Babington who gave her a reassuring smile. He was not afraid of being left alone with the bear. 

He knocked on Esther’s door as soon as Charlotte and Skye had departed. “What is it?” Babington said as he opened the door.

Esther said as she looked around for her notebook. Between doctors, lawyers, police department and everything else, she was getting scatterbrain. “What is what?” Esther was not in a mood for Babington’s nonsense.

He looked at her with half an amused look. “My punishment for spilling the milk.”

She gave him a dead pan look. “We both know Skye spilt the milk.”

“She was just trying to help.”

“Maybe you should have helped her pour the milk instead of letting her do it herself. She’s only five Babington.” She let out a sigh. “It’s such a mess.”

“It’s alright Esther. It’s just milk.” He looked at her. Stress. Dr. Fuchs had told him that with everything going on, even the littlest thing was likely to cause Esther to melt down. And she had put on a brave front for three days. Three days, she acted normal, looked normal and glared at him normal. Now, it was taking everything for her not to just break down and start crying. “You know what I think?” 

She gave him a look. “You know nothing!”

Babington stepped closer. “You just need to stop keep pushing people away.” He let out a sigh. “It’s alright Esther. It’s going to be alright.” He pulled her against him. He picked her up and sat in the large comfy chair and held her. It took but a moment, but he could feel her relax against him even though she was crying.

A few days from then, Babington had not much thought of what he wanted his future to look like when it came to relationships. But here he was, sitting in his living room on the floor with a bunch of Legos sprawled everywhere-floor, coffee table and couch. The television was on some cartoons show he never even heard of. Skye had seen a model mock-up of his last project, Worchester Square, and she had been fascinated by it. Hence, Ms. Berry suggested some sort of Lego set and here he was Thursday morning, sitting on the floor, helping Skye build the set he purchased.

When he showed the set to Esther last night when she returned from the hospital, she gave him a look and said that Ms. Berry was the devil as there were a few things one should never introduce to young children: playdough, Legos, and glitter. If said items should be introduced, they certainly belonged somewhere other than one’s home. Babington had laughed uproarishly and said how bad could it be.

Esther observed Babington playing with Skye. After her little breakdown, she had to admit he was right. She was used to keeping people at a distance, especially when it came to her little world with Skye. Edward barely did anything with his daughter and Fred, well, he had disappeared the moment the case worker had placed the newborn in her arms since their mother had been admitted in for rehab. 

Babington was going to need some sort of award for sainthood. He simply would not allow her to even think of moving to Bedford Place. He had worked from home all week. He had gone to the park a time or two with them. He had assisted her with all the paperwork for the hospital when it came to straightening the insurance out. He helped with the insurance people for the car. He had been a freaking fairy godmother through the whole mess, which was still an ongoing process. He even put up with her bad attitude and mental breakdown.

There was only one thing she could think of to show her appreciation and was she way out of practice with that. Not to mention, she was unprepared as all get out. Heck, she had not taken her pills forever ago. She was not about to play Russian roulette though. There was still so much unsettled with Clara. 

She sneaked back away and went to find her phone. She needed a plan. She needed to talk to Charlotte. If there was anyone that could help her get herself sorted out, it would be her.


	10. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back track just a little to see what happened to the other characters while Babington and Esther were in the hospital.

The Library

Charlotte looked at the small group that was assembled in the conference room in the library. She had not been sure about attending the discussion of the works of Heraclitus after spending time with Skye while Esther went to the hospital for Clara, but Esther told her to go enjoy herself as there really was not anything anyone could do. 

The relaxing weekend in London had turned quite horrid when Sidney had finally told them after breakfast on why Clara and Esther had not been at Bedford Place. Charlotte and Alison had not been happy that he had kept that information withheld, which had led to a heated discussion between her and Sidney after Alison had gone upstairs to get ready to go see Esther.

She had not calmed down at the insufferable man as they had arrived at Babington’s plush loft that looked more like an art museum than a comfortable home. When she had a few moments alone with Esther, who apparently still dealing with the shock of the accident and Clara’s situation, Esther had pointed out that it was she that did not want the others to know just yet since Clara’s situation was so volatile. She was not to blame Sidney for any miscommunication, which meant she owed him an apology.

Esther had spoken to Sidney alone for a few moments before she left Babington’s study and when Charlotte had gone in behind her to apologize, Sidney had seemed to have soften from the fire and brimstone argument at Bedford Place. He did not ever say what Esther had told him, but he took Charlotte’s apology at face value.

The librarian’s name was Mrs. Harper, who Charlotte could tell was in awe of Sidney Parker’s good looks the way she was trying not to appear ogling him. There was Mr. Harper, who was wearing a scowl anytime Sidney even glanced over towards Mrs. Harper (albeit it was a teasing scowl as he knew Mr. Parker was not that kind of rogue), Susan Worchester, Mrs. Maudsley, Mr. Beecroft, Mrs. Harries, and a Mr. Jones.

Mr. Crowe had spirited Alison into town on some sort of bicycle dinner crawl that spread around different parts of London to sample different dining options for tourists. Charlotte was worried about her sister, who had taken an instant liking to Mr. Crowe and his witty banter, but Alison had told her sister not to worry about his no care take on life. She was not going to get any serious designs on him.

“I would like to thank you all for coming to our meeting of the minds,” Mrs. Harper said chuckling more to herself about the witty name to their group meeting, “and to Mr. Parker, who had the great topic for discussion.” Mrs. Harper gave him a big flirty smile and Charlotte heard Mr. Harper let out a disgruntled sigh. “Please help yourself to the refreshments and get to know each other while I set up the room quickly.” The room looked quite organized as it was, but Charlotte was feeling tedious just sitting still.

“Are you alright?” Susan asked Charlotte as she heard her let out her own sigh looking at the variety of snacks assembled.

“Oh, I beg your pardon,” Charlotte said as she realized she had dazed off looking at the snacks, “Ms.?”

Susan smiled big. “Susan, dear and who might you be?”

“Charlotte. Charlotte Heywood.”

“Forgive me Charlotte, but you seem a little befuddled.”

Charlotte scrunched up her nose. “I do?” Susan smiled at her. Charlotte glanced around and noticed Parker was in deep discussion with Mr. Harper and Mr. Jones.

Susan laughed, “I can imagine why,” she tilted her head slightly towards the group around Sidney. “He is a very good-looking catch.”

“Oh! We aren’t together,” Charlotte said lightly.

Susan observed her and then back at Sidney. “Are you sure because he looks like he might be of a different opinion.” Charlotte flushed as Mrs. Harper told everyone to take their seats so they could start the discussion.

The next hour flew by quickly as there was so much discussion about how past experiences affected current experiences. Mrs. Harper spoke about how an experience when she was little riding a roller coaster affected her to the point, she could not enjoy them until she managed to talk herself into tackling them again, albeit much older knowing she was a good hundred pounds heavier and was not likely to go flying out of the seat like when she had been too young to even be on the ride. 

Charlotte by far was the youngest in the room. The only experience she could relate was moving from a small rural community into Sanditon, to which she proudly admitted that she was in love with, how the experience will affect her when she returns to Willingden. “My father used to say once you leave home, you can’t go back.” She paused looking at the group. “He didn’t mean physically, but emotionally as the experience changes on how we view our home. We are not so naïve to the greater world around us.” Charlotte heard Susan murmur her seal of approval to that perception. There was some more chatter as Mr. Jones and Sidney spoke. Charlotte felt shivers as Sidney spoke about a past relationship with a slightly older lady and how he felt inapt to step into the same river.

“But it’s not the same man nor is it the same river, is it Mr. Parker?” Mrs. Harper asked him inquisitively.

“I believe it all comes down to compatibility,” Susan said to the group, “for instance, Miss Charlotte’s view of living away from home can be compared to living comfortably at home or is living elsewhere where there is more stimulation, in Sanditon where there are always people coming and going, more compatible to her personality.”

“Well, she definitely has peaked my interest in Sanditon,” Mr. Jones said in an appreciative tone and Sidney found himself scowling at the man for the underlying implication. Mr. Beecroft and Mrs. Harries were mumbling towards each other in a somewhat private conversation.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming. Perhaps there will be more discussions in the future,” Mrs. Harper said warmly but smiling mostly towards Sidney.

Susan leaned towards Charlotte. “It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Heywood. Tell me, do you plan on returning to Sanditon soon?”

Charlotte glanced at Sidney. She had no idea on how they would even get back to Sanditon at this moment. As Charlotte worked for Edward, who had taken an unplanned vacation, she knew she would not need to get back to work just yet. Alison though, Mr. Howard would undoubtedly be requiring her to be back soon or she could lose her job.

“I’m not really sure what my plans are at this moment.”

Susan held out a card to her. “Well, if you end up staying in town for a bit, feel free to give me a call. I would like to talk to you about Sanditon.” Susan smiled at Sidney and dismissed herself.

“Well, in town less than a day and already making new friends Miss Heywood,” Sidney teased as they headed up the stairs to the main lobby.

“What do you mean?”

“That was Lady Susan. You can say she runs in very elite crowds.”

“Elite crowds?”

Sidney glanced at her. “You really don’t know her?”

“Should I?”

He leaned towards her and the motion caused her to flush, “she is the prince regent’s mistress.”

“Oh!” Charlotte said with slight embarrassment. 

Sidney just laughed at her. “It would seem we are both outliers.”

“You mean you didn’t know?”

“As I have been away, no I didn’t keep up with society news. It has no interest for me. Does it you?”

“Not at all I’m afraid. I’m rather too busy with my life to be concerned about any of that.”

Apparently, Sidney was glad to hear that reply as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Across town, Alison was the opposite of her sister. While Alison knew her, sister was enjoying herself having deep meaningful conversations about Heraclitus, but she would be proper. She was throwing caution to the wind with Mr. Crowe. She was in his loft and she felt very much out of place.

Clearly, Mr. Crowe was a man with grand tastes. It reminded her a lot of Babington’s loft. “Your loft reminds me of Babington’s.”

“Well, we did have the same interior designer.” The only difference was Miss Binley was looking for her next degree that would give her MRS. credentials and why would she choose the second son when she could have upgraded those credentials to Lady. Babington and Crowe had a good chuckle over it, especially earlier this week when Caroline had come across them in town having dinner. She had literally propositioned Babington in front of everyone at the bar when she put her hand on his leg when she leaned towards the bartender to order a drink.

Unfortunately for Miss Bingley, Babington was not quite ready to give up just yet in his pursuit of Miss Denham. Babington was not used to being rejected. It was a new experience for him. Crowe on the other hand, experienced rejection quite often and because out of the three, he did not measure up. The choices were to have a tumble with a lord or on by some random luck Sidney Parker, Crowe was the odd man out.

After Alison’s first impression of him at trivia night did not go so well, he decided to go again. He had found Alison quite pleasant and it was nice not having to fight Parker for the girl’s attention. She barely had even registered Parker was there last night at the club. In fact, she had solely paid attention to him, even when Fred had tried to join their little party after Babington left.

When he had asked her if he could show her around London, he half expected her to say no, but she readily agreed even after she heard about Clara being in the hospital. She asked him if he would take her for a short visit before they started their day, and he was all too happy to. The visit was short, well because as Clara was still in ICU, and hooked up to a bunch of machines, there really was not much to a conversation. Esther had shown up and had planned on sitting there for a good few hour while Charlotte looked after Skye. Babington had offered, but Esther said it would be good for Skye to get out of the loft for a while and certainly he had his own things he needed to take care of.

Crowe had almost laughed out loud. Babington had a whole staff of people to take care of his things. Babington was clearly lost to the siren’s call. Crowe had to admit that a domesticated Babington suited him very well. It made him wonder about his own domestic felicity.

“So, Miss Heywood,” he said as he handed her a requested beverage, “other than your friends’ unfortunate accident, how are you enjoying London?”

Alison took a little drink before raising her eyebrows at him. “Did you really invite me upstairs to ask me how I am enjoying London, or do you just want to get down to business?”

Her forwardness surprised him, and he laughed which apparently was not the response she expected. “My apologies. I am not used to ladies being that straightforward.” Well, there were a few of those but they generally required an exchange of monetary value.

“I believe in being upfront.”

Crowe realized he was at a crossroad. He could precede with his normal routine or try something new. He grinned at her. “Both?” It had not been the answer she had expected.   
“I’m teasing, Miss Heywood. I am enjoying your company and I figured you were not overly anxious to return to Bedford Place.”

“I’m not. I can only imagine what is going on there. Two brainiacs talking about Heraclitus, it’s a recipe for disaster.” She said but clearly, she was teasing.

They sat on the couch. “Yes, well I don’t know if Parker ever met anyone that wasn’t trying to get in his pants.”

“I’m sure he must find it difficult.” The sarcasm was thick in her tone.

Crowe laughed. “Well, you would be surprised to find he is not quite like that.”

“Really?” She looked at him. “And what about you?”

“Me?” Crowe laughed. “You mean compared to my two friends? I am constantly eclipsed by either Lord Babington with his prestige or Parker with his looks. I’m afraid I don’t register most days.”

“I hardly doubt that” Alison mumbled. She doubted that a lot.

“Why Miss Heywood, I do believe you are trying to butter me up.”

She gave him a look with a small smile. “Is it working?” For the first time in a really long time, Crowe could feel himself mildly blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments!


End file.
